Perfect Moment
by HuGyWuGy
Summary: They made a pact when they were kids. Now they've grown, do they still remember their promises to each other?
1. 1

They've been together since they knew how to speak, but now they are going to be separated with each other...  
  
Darien waiting at the patio of Serena's house and he's looking at the tree where there is a small swing made out of tire. Serena saw him and walked towards him. He didn't notice her coming. So he was surprised when she started talking.  
  
"What you looking at?" She said looking at the direction where he was looking.  
  
"Uhh...nothing...so you're leaving?" He said looking down and playing with his fingers.  
  
"Uhuh. Daddy said we would not come back here, that were staying at L.A." She said not looking to him.  
  
"Oh...ok...how old are we now?" He said now looking at her.  
  
"Well you're a year older than me and you're 10 so that makes me 9." She said facing him. "Why'd you asked?"  
  
"I was just thinking...that if I will be 20 years old and you're gonna be 19, after 10 years...I was thinking we should meet." He said looking at her face.  
  
"Do you think we can still remember that after 10 years?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"I can, but you can't cause your old then and your memory gonna be rusted and you'll forget about me and your gonna have wrinkles and your going to look old." He said teasingly.  
  
"No I'm not! I'll remember that I punched you when you were 4 and I kicked your butt when you was 7 and I'm not going to have wrinkles because I'm going to be the most beautiful girl in the world and you will fall to your knees because of my beauty." She fought back.  
  
"Ha! We'll see about that after 10 years! Tell you what, how bout the day before Christmas on the 10th year! Then we'll see what you and me like!" He said.  
  
"Ok I can remember that...you're gonna be sorry after 10 years...you will fall for me..." Serena said.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" he slammed his hand at the alarm clock. And slowly opened his eyes and looked at the time. It's forty minutes before nine. "Oh shit!" he jumped from his bed. 'God I'm late!'  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Uhhmmm..." she stretched out and looked at the time at her corner table at the right. It's forty minutes before nine. 'Get up Serena! A new day has come!' her thoughts said. And she got up and getting ready for the day ahead.

He arrived at his office ten minutes late. "You're late, about ten minutes..." his assistant Andrew told him as he gave him his schedule for that day. "Darien, are you ok?"  
  
Darien sits at his chair and stacking some papers at his table. "Yeah..."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause it's like somethin's bothering you man..." Andrew said.  
  
Darien looked up to his friend/assistant. "Actually, I've been having this dreams...about my past."  
  
"What about it?" Andrew said as he sited at the chair in front of Darien.

"Well, I was 10 and I made a some sort of pack...a promise actually..." he was about to tell his friend when the phone rang.  
  
"How bout tell me later after work, by the way we have a meeting with the new model of Crystal Agency." Andrew said as he left the room.  
  
"Ok..." as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning Serena! Are you ready for your big day?" A girl with a blonde hair same as hers but only shorter, greeted her as she entered the room.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mina! And yes, fire away!" She said as her manger/friend sited her at the chair to put her on her make-up."That's my girl...well, you have a hectic day ahead..." Mina said as checking her organizer with Serena's schedule.  
  
'What's new? My days are always hectic anyways...' she thought as she was listening at her handler.  
  
"And this afternoon we are going to have a meeting with a publicist at Hard Rock Café." Mina said as she continued. "Then later..."  
  
'Something's missing...with my life...how come I don't know what is it.' She thought absent-mindedly. She didn't even notice that her make-up was already finished.  
  
"Serena?" her friend patted her shoulder to get her attention. "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked a bit surprised when a hand patted her shoulder. "Oh Mina...ah, yes...sorry...what was that again?" 


	2. 2

"I said we have a meeting with a publicist later, if you're not feeling well we can schedule it some other time." Mina said looking concern at Serena's eyes.  
  
"Oh! No, I'm fine...sorry to make you worry." She said with light smile on her lips.  
  
"It's ok, I know this is hard for you, you've barely have time for yourself, and I understand if you don't want to go to these stupid meetings..."Mina said hugging her.  
  
"Thank you...you're my best friend ever!" Serena said with a tear in her eyes. "Look at us, we're doing our monologues, you know we can be nominated for the Academy," she said as wiping out the tears in her eyes, as Mina giggled at the comment.  
  
"It's kinda cold we better bring a coat with us...I love Christmas..." Mina said.

"...Look, if you don't want him to be in the cover just tell him...yes, she will be there also..." Darien talking on the phone as his assistant came in signaling him that it's time for his dinner appointment. "...You know we can talk about this tomorrow...Yes...Ok , bye." As he hang up.  
  
"So, you ready for dinner?" Andrew said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Darien looked up, "Ah yes! 'The dinner'...yup I'll be ready in a sec..." he said as he slouched.  
  
"You sure? I mean no offense man, but as your friend I don't think you should go...you look grouchy..." his assistant said.  
  
"I know but I have to do this...I'll lose my job if I won't do this thing...and I don't want that...I just love my work so much..."looking up at his friend.  
  
"You're telling me, you don't even go to dig the chicks out there! I mean, even Rei whose flirting with you all the time...you didn't even cringed." Andrew said as he sat in front of him.  
  
"Really? Rei?! I only see her as an officemate, nothing more..." Darien said as he stood up and fixes himself up.  
  
"I know she's not you're type...but you know, you really and I mean desperately need a girl in your life.."  
  
"Me?! Look who's talking! I mean tell me Drew, since when you became a lover boy? Giving me advices on girls, that you my friend is also like me who doesn't have a girlfriend for about a century." Darien said as he combs his hair.  
  
"Well, not like you I don't go and lock my self in a room with a phone talking every damned day of my life...I, to tell you, have a happy social life..." Andrew said as he looks at Darien.  
  
"You, a 'happy social life'? Oh! You mean those hook-ups in those filthy bars you visit often when you can't watch porn cause your mom's there with you?" Darien smirked at his friend.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Funny! No! Well, I just met a beautiful girl that fits my taste..."he said.  
  
"You have a taste?" Darien said mockingly.  
  
Andrew glared at Darien. "Anyway, as I said I met a girl and that's why we are having a dinner with the new model..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien looked at Andrew.  
  
"Well the girl that I'm telling you 'bout is the manager of our new model...her name is Mina, and I kinda forgot the name of her apprentice though..." Andrew said thinking of the name.  
  
"Oh...so, you wanted this meeting just to meet her...nice..."he said.  
  
"Sort of, and besides this is also business..." Andrew started to go the door.  
  
"Yeah, business...with pleasure." Darien said as he followed his friend.  
  
"And that, come on before the snow started to fall it's slippery to drive you know." He said getting the keys of his car in his pocket.  
  
Meanwhile...in the car of Serena and Mina...  
  
"So by the way Mina, how did you get this 'meeting with a publicist' add to our schedule?" Serena said looking at her friend sited beside her.  
  
"Well, I met his assistant Andrew when I was at a bar..."Mina said looking at the window.  
  
"You went to a bar? And without me, when did this happened?" She asked confusingly.  
  
"Oh, that was the time when you were so tired I went out while you were sleeping...that was about 2 weeks ago, I think...Anyways, he came to me and bought me a drink and we talked 'bout work and all...until he proposed that we should have a meeting with his boss slash friend...what was his name? Uhh... Ah!I forgot anyway, we should meet them tonight." Mina finished and looked at Serena.  
  
"And you didn't told me this?" She said.  
  
"I told you now, don't be mad...besides, it's purely business." Mina held Serena's hand.  
  
"It's ok, it's just...anyway, is he cute?" She asked.  
  
"Rena! I don't know...I mean he was not that bad...yeah, he's cute alright." Mina said picturing him in her mind.  
  
"And this is all business right?" Serena said mockingly at her friend.  
  
"Of course. What else? "Mina looked again at the window.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought you said yes because he's cute and all..."Serena said as she looked at her window.  
  
"Rena!" Mina glared at her. 


End file.
